


devoted

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Courtesan, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a moodboard, Courtesan!Connor, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Connor blushes at the knowing look Kara sends his way. “Don’t fidget. You look good.” Kara says.





	devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175291954708/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor)

Connor blushes at the knowing look Kara sends his way. “Don’t fidget. You look good.” Kara says.

She helps him into his dressing gown, selecting his perfume for him. ‘Versace Eros’. Connor quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on it. A bit of colour on his cheeks and lips. Eyeliner on his waterline. Just the hint of mascara.

The elevator dings, signalling an arrival.

Kara smiles, patting the back of his hand as he stands. “I’ll send up someone up in thirty minutes.”

He nods, breath catching. It’s been three weeks since Connor saw him last. Not that he was counting. Straightening himself, the door opens, and out steps the man he was most definitely not thinking about these past three weeks. Connor smiles, feeling the knot in his chest come loose.

“Good evening, Lieutenant Anderson.“

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave Your Moodboard Requests Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
